The Games We Play
by Libranfate
Summary: When Sam hears something he shouldn't have, things take an interesting turn.


**The Games We Play**

**A/N: **This is just a little something for someone special in my life. To my wonderful beta, nimthriel, I love you to pieces

**Summary: **When Sam hears something he shouldn't have, things take an interesting turn.

**Setting: **AU Inside a luxury hotel on the Las Vegas Strip. The boys are taking a break from school (Sam) and work (Dean and Cas).

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**ΩSWΩ**

**(Sam's POV)**

Lights.

Brilliant colors dance across the room, rendering any lighting unnecessary. To most, it'd just be a vibrant reminder of their presence in the City of Sin. For me, however, it serves as the backdrop to my own personal sin.

The silence of the room is deafening but for the sounds coming from the other side of the room. Steam wafts from under the door, a symptom of a late night shower…and some other sort of thing most often relegated to more private, intimate times. To be honest, I think they've forgotten that I'm even out here, which, in essence, is a good thing, a very good thing.

Clothes litter the floor around my perch on the bed. We opted for a luxury studio suite with the aforementioned gorgeous view. We've all been around one another so long that we are comfortable in sharing such a singular space. I was to let them have the bed whilst I camped out on the floor in front of the window. I may be a senior in college, but I will always be a kid at heart.

Lights.

I wonder if the two of them have the lights on in there, or are they taking full advantage of Vegas' own colorful illumination, too. The window by the shower is small enough for some semblance of privacy, but large enough to properly light the area. Seeing as we all have a similar amount of juvenile interest, I'm gonna bet that those lights are off.

The sounds coming from the other side of that door are barely muffled, which I really should have expected. This is a hotel, after all, and one such in Vegas, at that. When people come here, they aren't worried in the least about what or who others are doing. Hell, they're probably doing someone themselves!

The long, dramatic moans escape the confines of that steamy shower and move across the room, delicately caressing my ears. The sound of Dean's rich timbre is the more prominent, murmuring promises of love and passion, I don't doubt. I can visualize it perfectly, Cas' back pressed firmly against the shower wall as Dean caresses the side of his face, lightly teasing his lips with his own. I know Cas is smiling, he always does when it comes to my brother.

I can't deny the hand dipping below the waistband of my boxers.

I buck into that hand as I picture Cas reversing their positions before gingerly sliding his way down my brother's muscular torso, leaving trails of kisses along his dampened flesh. The shower head is turned towards the wall, Dean's protectiveness of Cas having kicked in the moment they first kissed. It was probably hot as fuck, that kiss.

I buck into my hand as I hear Dean cry out.

Cas' head is probably going up and down in slow, languid strokes, lips wrapped tightly around Dean's cock. He's taking his time, enjoying pleasuring his lover. Dean's moans stutter slightly, Cas' doing. He's flicking his tongue against the head, sending Dean into a shivering fit. Precum has to be dripping from the end, the bittersweet fluid a byproduct of Cas' wonderful ministrations.

My own thumb teases the head of my cock, drawing out a small pearlescent bead.

A light, airy chuckle is heard. I can just see Cas smirking up at Dean once he notices just how turned on he is. They've always had this playful competitiveness about them that's both cute and sexy. Cas is back on his feet by now, staring challengingly at Dean. They're probably eye-fucking right about now, something that they do rather unnecessarily. It's part of what makes them so solid, I guess.

I drag my thumb down the underside of my dick, pulling lightly at the sensitive flesh.

I can hear movement, the sound of bare feet shifting along wet tile. A particularly sharp slap of flesh resounds across the room, Cas' back coming to meet the wall once again. Cas begins to moan, and from the sounds of it, Dean is returning his favor. Both of them are very well endowed, and so the field is a fairly even one. They are a versatile pair, although Cas tends to favor being the bottom much more than Dean. They just seem to work that way.

My fist tightens as I imagine what it must feel like to have hot lips around my own cock.

Cas' breathing is labored, coming out in short, successive breathes. I can imagine that Dean is really working his cock over, his strokes much quicker and more determined that Cas' were. He's just that kind of guy. I bet it is a sight most beautiful, the two of them in that darkened room, the only light coming in from outside. The colors playing across their wet skin...hm…

My back arches from the headboard as the slick visual erupts across my line of vision.

As my finger dips below my balls to the sensitive pucker yearning to be teased and filled, I shift my focus back to my roommates in the adjoining room. It's quiet, but I know there's a reason for the silence. Their foreheads are probably touching as Dean holds Cas into the air, aligning himself with his lover's quivering entrance. Cas'll hold his breath as Dean begins to slide in slowly, inch by inch. Once he's fully seated, they'll remain still and quiet for a moment, calmly enjoying the beauty of their connection. But oh, when Dean does move, though…

I bite down on my bottom lip to stifle the moan that threatens to escape as I begin to finger myself.

As with Dean, the pace will start out slow, but will continue to build into something much faster, more determined. I can see it now, Dean purposefully driving in and out of Cas' pliable form. I do have to admit, Cas has quite the supple ass. Dean must love the feeling of it against him as his connects with his hips each time his enters him. The firmness, the roundness…fucking hot…

My hips buck into my hand as three fingers work my hungry hole.

The trip was a long one, and they haven't had much time to really do anything. I can imagine that Dean must be fighting quite the internal battle to keep from busting so quickly. I know that I myself am close to spilling my seed all over myself. Breathy moans escape into the room, Cas' much more prominent now. Dean knows how to fuck, so he must be nailing the shit out of Cas' prostate. With Dean so close, I am willing to bet that Cas is just as close, if not closer.

Heat begins to flood to my groin, signaling the beginning of my orgasm…

_Knock-knock-knock!_

I release a quiet 'fuck' as I hastily wrap a blanket around my waist before rushing to the door. I pause at the bathroom door as the sound of quiet laughter reaches my ears. I bitterly continue my sojourn to the door at the beginning of fresh moaning. I guess it's officially Dean's turn then…

I'll admit; I am being a little childish in my anger. Hell, I should feel downright perverted for both listening in _and _visualizing my brother and his lover in their most intimate moment. I can't help it, though! I've always been curious, especially seeing as I haven't had any experience myself in any of this. I hope to one day do what I've seen in porn and heard from these two…

"Can I help you?!" I bark as I rip open the door, admittedly unnecessarily rudely.

"Maybe I should be asking you that?" comes the smooth reply. I got to retort, but stop myself as I actually push aside my anger and truly look at the man on the other side of the door.

He's fucking gorgeous…

And he's fucking kissing me.

My eyes close of their own volition, electricity shooting through my veins. All too soon, his lips leave mine, but I'm not disappointed for long as they reconnect with my neck and trail downwards. The moment they reach the edge of the blanket, reality begins to sink in. He's really about to do this, and in the fucking hallway at that.

When those wonderful lips surround my throbbing dick, however, not a single fuck is given.

He's extremely adept at oral fixation, if not a little playful, almost coy. I have to grab ahold of both sides of the doorframe as he continues his wonderful ministrations. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I know that I should really tell him to stop and just go back to my sick, twisted little fantasies.

Him deep-throating me ends _that _particular train of thought completely.

After what seems like an eternity of delicious torture, he removes himself from my crotch and stands up, pulling me towards the wall across from our doorway. He turns us around so he has my back to the wall. I hop up on the inset, spreading my legs for him. We kiss again, but this time, it's with much more passion. My nerves set ablaze, though, when I feel him pressing up against my entrance. I waste no time, however, sliding down and effectively impaling myself on him. It does hurt at first, but I know the pleasure will come. I did learn that much from my porn collection…

And fuck if it isn't one of the most pleasurable feelings I've ever experienced.

He moves at a steady pace, his hands roaming over my entire body. I feel absolutely weightless, all of my senses dulled to non-existence by the sheer pleasure he's giving me. His hands grip my thighs firmly, pulling my ass flush with his hips. He penetrates me deeply, which feels so fucking amazing. The hallway is dim, quite luckily, but I can see him perfectly. He's completely lost to the pleasure of our tryst, eyes closed and muscles gleaming with sweat.

I close my eyes, too, as the familiar fire in my belly begins to move south.

Strong hands shift to under my ass, lifting me up lightly to take his thrusts much deeper. They are beginning to become erratic, signal his imminent tumble over into ecstasy. He picks up speed and changes direction, properly abusing my prostate to take me over with him. It only takes a few more strokes before his goal is met with success.

I cry out unabashedly until I come down from my high.

We remain still for a moment, sweat and cum dripping down our rapidly cooling skin. He finally moves away from me, gently pulling out before helping me down from my perch. We both share a light chuckle as I stumble a bit, my legs still weak from our session. A blush begins to creep up my neck as I duck my head and smile shyly. He simply cups my cheek and steps closer, smiling softly.

"I hope my services were truly what you needed?"

"That and so much more."

We smile at each other before the sound movement in the suite draws my attention. I sigh as I head back towards my awaiting companions. I stop, however, as a question pops into mind.

"What did you come up here for?"

"Honestly, I forgot the moment you opened the door."

"Oh."

He walks away with a wink, leaving me to my thoughts and my satisfaction. As I step back inside, I sigh in contentment. Dean and Cas are sprawled out across the bed, watching Dr. Sexy M.D. I just roll my eyes before heading to my place by the window. Before I can sit down, though, the phone rings. I walk over tiredly, exhaustion finally setting in.

"Hello?"

"It was time to check in on your room, to see if you guys needed anything. I'd say you were pretty satisfied. Let me know if I can be of further service to you. My name is Michael."

I smile as he hangs up…

The games we play…

**ΩSWΩ**

**This was done for my ever wonderful beta, nimthriel. I gave her a mild heart attack earlier this week, so this is my apology. I'm thinking she'll want me to apologize more often lol Review, tho, you guys! I want to know if you feel the same way ^-^**


End file.
